


Who I am

by PDTBAO



Category: BEJ48, GNZ48, SNH48
Genre: F/F, Other, 警&匪 打斗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDTBAO/pseuds/PDTBAO
Relationships: so蕾 - Relationship, w刘 - Relationship, w徐 - Relationship, 七五折, 奶包, 戴莫 - Relationship, 络章, 蛋壳, 青璇
Kudos: 4





	1. （1）

“徐Sir…徐Sir?…徐楚雯！！！”  
“到！！！！”  
“这几个案件有很多相似之处，应该不仅仅是普通的事故，案件现已转交你们重案组……”  
“哦…好的”  
“散会！”

“蠢……你这是怎么了？”  
“我……没事…应该是刚跑完现场还没缓过来？”  
“……喝点普洱？我刚泡的…”  
“好，谢谢”  
“行，那你先忙着…中午喊你吃饭！”  
“好的，倩倩～”  
这几天连轴转，连续跑了五个出事地点，两三天都没有合眼了…当初大学的时候，虽然知道这行会很辛苦，但是也不知道会这样透支自己……害…

我是徐楚雯，一名已经毕业的小警官。从一开始的协警到现在的重案组，我本着一种“我命由我不由天”的信念，这几年过的还算稳妥，也就…大事不多小事一筐？毕竟是从死神手下抢过命数的人……说来也很奇怪，最近总是感觉有什么事情发生…好像要遇到一个对我来说很重要的人？天天神经兮兮的，吃也吃不好睡也睡不着……

陈珂从口袋里掏出刚从贩卖机里拿的罐装咖啡递给徐楚雯，用咖啡捣了好几下愣神的人，见徐楚雯没反应，绕到桌子前面挥挥手，一跃而起坐在徐楚雯的桌子上，将整个桌子晃的震了一下  
“喂！蠢？发啥呆呢？”  
“嘶…陈哥？没…没啥…”  
“还没呢？手里的茶烫不烫？”  
“茶？茶！！！卧槽！啊啊啊啊啊…”  
“喂…喂…喂！徐楚雯！憨憨！”  
陈珂话还没说完，徐楚雯就抱着烫红的爪子横冲直撞的跑去洗手间，冲手…陈珂跟着跑的踉踉跄跄的徐楚雯到了洗手间后，就看见一位刘姓警官把另一位刘姓警官按在墙角摇晃、呵斥  
“你是疯了吗！又自己一个人偷偷跑去调查嫌疑人！！！学什么孤胆英雄？！这次有我在！下一次呢！”  
“菲菲…我…我…我不会有事的啦…”  
“不会！还不会？！？我看你瓜兮兮嘞，啷个话！老子再晚去一等儿，啷个刀片片儿！！”  
“我错了…我错了嘛…下次不会了…”  
“下次！还有下次！？？！”  
陈珂拉着徐楚雯快步走到最外面的水龙头冲手，听着两人越吵越烈终于是忍不住  
“咳咳咳…”  
突然听见背后的咳嗽声，刘力菲的呵斥声戛然而止，转身快步走出洗手间，刘倩倩眼看自家好搭档逃的飞快便回头歉意的看了一眼徐楚雯和陈珂两人，快速跟上去了刘力菲的办公室…  
“咳…这两人关系真好…”  
“呵…还看人家呢？你的爪子怎么样？”  
陈珂目不转睛盯着徐楚雯放在水里冲的手  
“勉强烫红而已～反正不是有陈哥帮我吗？”  
“你这手要是不能用了，我不得忙死？还要找别人帮我跑案子喽～”  
“啧，找谁啊？你的丹妮宝贝吗？”  
“喂！好好说话奥，我告诉你！”  
“是是是～郑丹妮实习干警～”  
徐楚雯看着被一语戳中心窝的陈大哥满脸无奈╮（╯＿╰）╭果然是恋爱中的人～  
“徐楚雯！你又说啥呢！”  
“我可什么也没说～”  
“徐楚雯！！！抱着你的破爪子和我走！”  
“陈哥！疼啊！这办公室它不香吗？？？”  
“别tm废话！跟我走！”  
“哥！陈哥哥～”

被陈珂强行带到案发现场的徐楚雯，下车整个人都呆住了，这什么情况？  
一群又一群的记者媒体一层又一层的摄像机、采访麦克风，看见陈珂和徐楚雯后一群人一窝蜂挤过来想让两人说点什么，就在两人不知道该怎么办的时候被青钰雯解救出来，两人飞速越过警戒线，逃命一般的溜进废墟大楼…  
“这次是什么情况？”  
“跳楼”  
“跳楼？？？”  
“这是一个大学教授，是G省xx大学的金牌讲师……”  
“所以是工作压力太大了导致的抑郁症？然后突然服毒致幻大晚上一个人跑到这里跳下去了？你们再给我搞笑吗！这几个案子的现场你都去了，那一个不是抑郁症发作伪装的自杀现场！你居然现在还认为这是意外事件？？？”  
“我看你是想破案想疯了！”  
“你tm说啥！”  
“我说！明明就是自杀还让你们重案来侦查，侦查个p！一无是处！”  
“md，我要让你看看什么是一无是处！”  
徐楚雯看着张牙舞爪破口大骂的陈珂暗自伤神，就在陈珂快要暴走的时候，徐楚雯立马上前抱住陈珂防止出现什么意外  
“哥…冷静一下，冷静…你忘了上次差点把你拘了！”  
“徐楚雯！你看我怕被拘吗？”  
“哥！你再被拘起来，我可把你捞不出来了！”  
“放开！你看我现在揍不揍他！”  
“别别别！哥！”  
徐楚雯好不容易抱住陈珂把人拽出案发现场，临走的时候又找到青钰雯要了一份现场的照片以及死者的身份证明、死亡判断……

徐楚雯坐在沙发上看着墙上挂满的照片以及案发地点的地图照片，端详了半天，抿了一口已经凉透了的咖啡，决定还是需要去这个教授所在的大学询问一下  
第二天一大早徐楚雯就开着自己的小破车到了大学对面的停车场，看着来来往往的行人，盯着一个个进保安室打卡的教职工……突然看到一个拿着公文袋披着头发的女孩，这一眼仿佛让徐楚雯的眼睛被磁石吸住了一般挪不开视线…女孩被一群打闹的学生撞倒在地，手上的文件随之掉落，霎时间向四处炸开，白花花的纸片中显现的是女孩慌张的神情和学生们满脸歉意的鞠躬，一群人开始遍地捡散落的文件…就在徐楚雯看的入神的时候，却被一个电话吓到一震  
来电显示：……郑丹妮……  
“徐Sir，你在哪里？赶快回来！”  
“怎么了？”  
“陈珂被带走调查了！”  
“什么？？？”  
等徐楚雯赶回警局的时候，陈珂已经被人带走调查了…询问了大家伙以后才知道，陈珂是为了收集资料私自闯入浏览下载警局情报系统里的文件，被国安的人拦截追寻到ip地址，目前以危害国家安全、机密间谍等罪名扣押了……  
坐在桌子上给总部的学长打了个电话以后又投身到工作之中

徐楚雯动用了自己的一些人脉关系查清楚了今天看到的女孩：  
徐慧玲，G省xx大学应届毕业生，已故教授的得意门生及助理，目前跟着科研团队研究生物细胞项目，还不知道老师已经身故的消息…  
看着徐慧玲的生活照片，以及各个社交平台上面的账户留言等等，徐楚雯不知道为什么突然感觉眼睛一酸泪水涌出眼眶顺着脸颊一滴一滴滴在身上，脑袋也是昏昏沉沉的，整个人像被卡车撞击了一般，浑身酸疼…冲进浴室打开喷头直接将自己淋了个透…洗了澡爬上床就睡着了，但是这一夜徐楚雯睡得并不好…满脑子都是一串数字和一句话  
【997 我又失去了你】  
又？为什么是又，徐楚雯百思不得其解，但还是不自觉的跟紧了徐慧玲的行程，总感觉这个案件会跟这个柔柔弱弱的女孩子有点交集，天天看着徐慧玲从学校大门进进出出，坐上地铁回到几公里外的租赁公寓，一跟就是好几天…

徐慧玲这几天总是感觉自己被一道不知道哪里的目光盯得心里发毛，也总是感觉有人一直跟着自己，从学校出来走去地铁站，坐在地铁上回到家里…无时无刻都有一道视线把自己盯得紧紧的……自己该不会是遇到老变态了吧？徐慧玲这么想着便不由自主的从网上购买了一整套防狼用品…

这天徐慧玲自己一个人从科研所出来已是深夜，路上本来就没有几个人，地铁站又已经关闭了，本来是没有必要一定回家的，但是接了一个电话说学校需要一个什么文件以后皱了皱眉头独自走上了回家的路…  
“什么破app啊！大半夜又滴不到一辆车！推荐什么最优路线啊！为什么其他地图打不开！为什么直接关机了！啊啊啊啊啊！”  
是的…我们徐慧玲迷路了…  
“什么鬼啊！这又是哪个小巷子……啊！妈妈！我要回家啊！饿死我了！QAQ”  
某人正气的在地上画圈圈诅咒这该死的app和不争气的手机时，浑然不知危险正在靠近…

“喂？同志！我们要报警！”  
“您说？”  
“我们学校的徐慧玲助理失踪了…”

“此次解救行动共30人参与，分为3队每队各10人；此次被绑架人质是生电研究所的生物细胞研究小组重要数据员—徐慧玲…绑匪曾向研究所发送三份文件均运用了不同地址的ip有的甚至是国外地址，通过文件中视频拍摄到的场景我们一共锁定三处可疑地点，分别是G省和N省交界处的中泰百货、G省和Z省交界处的废弃防空洞、G省郊区王氏集团废弃拆迁地！你们三队各去一处！”  
“列队！”  
“下面念人员名单！点到的出列！”  
“A队！队长：陈珂！队员：徐楚雯、张琼予、青钰雯、郑丹妮、段艺璇……”  
“B队！队长：刘力菲！队员：刘倩倩、谢蕾蕾、刘姝贤、胡晓慧、左婧媛…”  
“C队！队长：戴萌！队员：徐子轩、吴哲晗、许佳琪、张语格、莫寒……”  
“A队目标中泰百货，B队目标废弃防空洞，C队目标废弃拆迁地…”  
“出发！”  
“yes，sir！”

10.26 徐楚雯站在中泰百货对面的火车站楼顶看着楼前人山人海的景色犯了难  
“陈珂？这么多人我们怎么排查…”  
“暂时不急让几人便衣进入百货大楼…丹妮你帮我们找一下中泰百货的建筑构造图，确认一下爆破点！”  
“soso，你到位了吗？ddd，你有没有发现什么异象？”  
“到位！”  
“顶层摄像故障！”  
“青哥！楼顶热点图有几个人！”  
“8个！一个应该是徐慧玲…”  
“等天黑！”

“报告！B队就序，排查完毕，无误…”  
“报告！C队就序，排查完毕，无误…”  
“报…报告！A队请求支援！请求支援！……”  
11：00 就在徐楚雯一行人趁着夜色降临，进入中泰百货的时候生电研究所又收到了一份视频……徐慧玲被刀子架在脖子上，救人的要求是交出生物细胞研究项目的所有资料以及目前的半成品…思考时间是2h，于凌晨4点在中泰百货前的火车站桥洞下先交付U盘拷贝的资料数据以及所有手稿…  
A队得到命令：快速搜查大楼…必须于两小时内攻破所有防线解救人质…

在BC两队赶到中泰百货大楼的时候，A队已经因未料到对方是持枪团伙而损失四名队员…  
“咳咳咳…报告总部，我们需要支援！目前伤亡4人，剩余6人皆有局部损伤…”  
“B队就位，请求从侧楼突击”  
“C队就位，请求从两侧大楼顶部下至中泰百货天台！”

“通知各队麦序顺序A队7、B队6、C队8、总麦10，收到请回复 OVER”  
“A队收到 OVER”  
“B队收到 OVER”  
“C队 收……………”  
“C队？C队收到请回复！C队收到请回复！”  
“AB两队将麦序调制7、6以及10…时刻关注C队回复！”  
“收到”

“A队现在位于18层的B、C楼梯口处，分别于10分钟内受到两拨袭击折损四人…”  
“左左、姝贤、包子、老A，你们四个用绳索滑去天台，其他人跟我一起从侧楼进入中泰百货援助！”

“A队在18层现存6人于对方僵持中，B队分别于楼顶和侧楼进入支援，我们现在需要入侵大楼的监控系统实时监控异常…莫莫你和络络入侵监控系统，TAKO你去找个空地架狙，A队青钰雯在中泰百货对面火车站的顶楼，其他人跟我一起从侧门楼梯进入中泰百货！”

“每个人报一下自己的位置！收到回复！”  
“ddd！B入口…一人腿部中弹，一人伤亡无其他损失，完毕”  
“soso！左臂中弹，伤亡两人…B入口右侧会议室，完毕”  
“徐楚雯…C入口伤亡一人，完毕”  
“陈珂…丹妮腹部中弹，C入口监控室，完毕”  
“伤员原地待命，其余人跟我从C入口向上层前进！”

随着时间一秒一秒的推移，当刘力菲站到18层的时候已经惊呆了…楼道里面横七竖八的躺满了黑色衣服的人…而监控室和会议室的门早已被子弹射击的千疮百孔…走进门排查的时候发现因为失血过多失去意识的郑丹妮、张琼予和已经死亡的另一位A队队员，安排谢蕾蕾和其余三个队员将两人抬去安全地，就和其他人从B入口上去同A队的陈珂、徐楚雯、段艺璇汇合…  
在刘姝贤、胡晓慧、左婧媛、老A落到房顶的那一刻，绳索瞬间被人用刀子划断了，四人措手不及的滚到天台的高架下同一伙人近身格斗起来…

戴萌和KIKI冲进地下3层的时候整个人都惊呆了…每一个承重的石柱上都绑上了定时炸弹…一眼望去定时炸弹的数字在一片漆黑中格外显眼，就像地狱中魔鬼的眼睛直刺灵魂…五折带着其他C队队员进入负三层的时候看着一片红海都快哭出来了…  
两人一组开始惊险刺激的拆弹工作…

当刘力菲和刘倩倩迈入19层B入口的台阶时面对的是两把直击面门的黑色枪口…就在双方即将展开搏击的时候“咻咻”两声枪响带走了两个黑衣人  
“你们终于来了…”  
“陈珂你们没事吧？”  
刘力菲和刘倩倩看着映入眼帘的三个人顿时放心了许多  
“19层右侧区域我们还没有过去，就你们上来了吗？”  
“C队一直联系不到，目前应该只有我们…”  
“现在我们一共…A队3人B队2人…5人…”  
“C队收到请回复…收到请回复…”  
“算了一层一层突进吧！”

天台上的四个人好不容易把五个绑匪制服，老A却被人在腹部捅了两刀，失血严重，左左给老A包扎过后开始联络全队  
“菲菲，这里是天台！老A被刺，流血过多，姝贤和晓慧正用红点扫描探测敌方位置 OVER”  
“把老A运送去对岸吧 OVER”  
“收到 OVER”

C队众人好不容易拆完了半层的定时炸弹，却发现原本切开线头因为没有电力而陷入灰暗的炸弹瞬间亮了起来并且定时器上的数字开始跳动…  
“喂？总部！这里是C队！总部！总部！该死…”  
“你们有收到任何讯息吗？”  
“没有…从进入地下室开始就再也没有收到了”  
“md…地下有屏蔽器！”  
“五折和KIKI跟我走，其他人继续拆弹！”

就在AB队五人有惊无险进入24层的时候，ddd突然被黑暗中冲出的人给抓住…拖走  
原本想要冲上去近距离格斗的陈珂抬头看到一排黑漆漆的枪口瞬间站住  
“想要她活着就放下武器！将手放在头后背过去！”  
看着陷入昏迷的段艺璇，以及对方完全不知道自己这边有几人的时候，陈珂在放下武器将手背到头后时给黑暗中的徐楚雯比了个暗号  
“十五个兵…一个指挥…没有夜视仪…”  
刘力菲和刘倩倩看到徐楚雯的口型收起闪光弹，换成烟雾弹，带上夜视仪  
“3、2、1”  
就在陈珂被人按在墙上枪口抵上头的瞬间，烟雾四起，三条红色的线头穿过烟雾，带着三个喷射的火舌，黑衣团伙瞬间就剩下不到5人，4个小兵拖着被打中大腿血流不止的指挥撤退到楼道尽头的房间里…徐楚雯见机冲过去把珂珂和昏迷的ddd拖了回来  
（探了探ddd的鼻息、摸了摸脉搏）“没事，就是昏迷…”剩下四人，两人将ddd运用绳索吊住往楼下运去，两人架着枪盯着楼道尽头…一刻也不敢放松  
“陈珂！有2人从楼顶朝你们这里来了！移动速度极快！注意……”  
“不许动！”  
青钰雯话音未落，两人就出现在w刘的面前，刘倩倩的手指已经准备扣动扳机时  
“是我是我…包子！”  
听到来者的声音，四人都叹了一口气  
“楼顶留着左左卡死天台入口，C队还有个狙击手已经和我们联络上，据她所说C队应该是在地下室里，进入地下室就毫无音讯了…我们还要等待C队支援吗？”  
“算了算了…C队都是总部很有经验的大前辈，我们先往上走吧！11：52，现在距离顶层还有二十四层…距离行动开始已经过去了近一个小时…”  
“我和姝贤从楼上下来的时候，热力探测到人数最多的楼层是48层和40层，30层红彤彤一片什么也看不到，其他的楼层没有热力反应…”  
“C队呼叫总部！C队呼叫总部！”  
“这里是总部，收到请回复！”  
“这里C队！地下室一共三层…负三层的承重柱一共303根！每一根都有一枚定时炸弹，现在炸弹已经开始记数了！”  
“猛子哥！你说什么！”  
“负三层全是定时炸弹！拆弹无效！倒计时1小时48分钟！”  
“有三架直升飞机正在飞往天台停机坪！三架直升飞机！TAKO左1！”  
“收到！”  
“左左注意隐蔽！”  
“收到！”  
就在三架直升飞机准备降落中泰百货天台的时候  
“pong…”  
两架直升飞机被狙击击中主动力源，丧失平衡撞击大楼高层爆炸……四人逃出爆炸范围滑翔到天台却被左婧媛暗中击毙，现仅存一架飞机跳出七人，在天台上同左婧媛展开对峙射击，对方不敢贸然前进，躲在一处，张语格和青钰雯同时将狙击目标换到了天台，当两位狙击手换上高倍镜头的时候，狩猎开始了…

【火红色的夜幕…躁动的暗影，你已出现在我的镜头之中…】


	2. （2）

由于两架直升飞机冲撞中泰百货高层，位于29层的陈珂一行人，突袭行动也受到了一定的阻碍，高楼因为撞击又加上开发商一时贪图小利，高楼层的BC入口被墙体堵死需要绕道而行… 而位于负三层的C队众人为防止人为引爆导致大楼倒塌增加损伤人数以及财产损失，正在将所有拆除的炸弹向外搬运…

“报告… 天台… 天台清理完毕… O…”

"左!?! 左还是左？ "

“青哥！ 左婧媛怎么了？ ”

“左左… 中了很多枪… 可能…”

"TMD"

duang～0：00 中泰百货顶楼的钟声缓缓敲响

“冲冲冲！ 过了这个大厅就是30层！ 最后18层！ ”

就在众人冲出BC入口踏入大厅的一瞬间，30层的电梯口掷出一把带着黄色尾巴的烟雾弹，随着烟雾弹洒落的还有数不清楚的红色射线… 6人看着移动的红点纷纷躲在了大厅的石柱后面，整个大厅陷入一片寂静，室内喷泉的哗哗声，成功的举办了一次属于自己的音乐会…

嘀嗒嘀嗒，就在第12滴水珠落在地面时，有人一枪打爆了喷泉的输水管，一时间小型喷泉化身为一名狂躁的舞者，在10来米高的大厅里肆意舞动，时不时挥洒出一两滴芳泽，这水珠仿佛蕴含着不可抗拒的魔力，两拨人马顿时像疯了一般死扣扳机不放手。 霎时，弹壳敲击地面的清脆和水管呲水的爆裂混成一片，好一场独特的古典乐大赏… 就在最后一颗弹壳亲吻地面的时候，刘姝贤看到了被乱弹射穿心脏的胡晓慧，刘力菲看到了血泊中挣扎的刘倩倩…… 陈珂和徐楚雯看着眉毛拧成一团的两人，不约而同的架起手中的钢枪，警惕着四周…

刘姝贤取走了胡晓慧胸前口袋里的一张照片放到自己的裤兜里，注视着刘力菲硬生生将墙面锤的凹陷，坑里被鲜血染的一片通红… 刘力菲注视着刘倩倩闭上的眼眸，松开她已经冰凉的手掌… 剩下三人对着已经合眼的二人敬了一个十分标准的军礼，又开始执行救援任务…

【既然你们驱逐了我的理智，那就和我一起坠入地狱… 万劫不复】

时间一分一秒的过去C队众人终于将303枚炸弹运出中泰百货，戴萌派遣了四名队员将炸弹运去G省郊区引爆，自己则带领kiki和五折回到中泰百货大楼向上狂奔…

“戴萌，戴萌？ 可以听到吗？ 这边是莫莫”

“莫莫刚刚的震动是怎么回事？”

“戴叔… 就是飞机撞楼了而已～没事别慌张～”

“刚才的撞击导致48楼至30楼左右的多个出入口被封闭，你们向上突进的时候小心落石！”

“这什么豆腐渣工程！ 这一下撞击楼都快塌了…”

“别吐槽了快去支援陈珂她们吧… 她们已经失联很久了！ ”

“现在她们位于哪里？ tako！ ”

“热力成像是在37楼的右侧出口A—1”

“还有几个人！”

“4个…”

“……… 这个墙面，你们记得装填穿甲弹… 我们上了！ ”

就在戴萌拉着KIKI、五折往高层突进的时候，耳机内线传来了莫莫的声音…

“蠢狼！”

“嗯？”

“注意安全！”

“是是是，小兔子～”

某人就算表面一丝不苟没有半点情绪的表露，内心里还是有一股暖流经过，就连一直抿紧的厚唇，其嘴角也有了向上挑起的弧度…

“你们想好了吗？ 究竟是要徐慧玲还是要资料？ ”

警局总署的会议中心坐满了身居要职的长官，看着屏幕上闪烁的画面：女孩惊恐的眼神、满身的刀痕… 一次又一次的循环播放在众人眼前… 总指挥气的攥紧了拳头，生物细胞研究小组的组长抱着头瘫在不远处的椅子上

“你们到底研究了什么？”

"........."

“都到现在了！ 你们还不准备告诉大家？ ”

“改造人…”

“什么！”

“这不是早就被禁止了吗！”

“是…… 中央秘密批准的项目…”

“你们…”

“所以… 是要人，还是要资料？ ”

“…… 资料…… 但是… 把人做了…”

“够狠”

“我们用不了的资源，别人也别想用”

“记得处理干净些”

“这里是总部，行动停止，全员撤退…”

“可是长官！ 我们……”

“没有可是！ 撤退！ ”

"........."

“不要浪费你的部下！”

“什么？”

“撤！ 退！ ”

“下令封锁所有有关消息，严查网络舆论！”

就在会议室大门合上的一瞬间，漆黑中的转椅动了

“唉… 我看了，SNH国要有一场大变动……”

戴萌收到总部的消息后愣住了… 杵在破损的29楼通道里不知道是前进还是后退… KIKI和五折看着纠结中的戴萌不知道该说些什么，一时间三人陷入了沉默… 戴萌按动耳麦，切换至单人频道… 绿灯闪烁后

“莫莫… 我… 我该怎么办… 我的兄弟还在楼上拼杀… 总部却让我们撤退… 我……”

“戴萌… 做自己！ ”

“莫莫…”

“你已经有答案了，无论怎样我都陪着你…”

"........."

戴萌靠在墙角透过碎裂的窗户看着夜幕上悬挂的残月…

“走吧！ 陈珂她们还在等我们！ ”

三人抱着枪一路狂奔，戴萌将耳麦切换至总序。

“tako！ 她们现在，在哪里？ ”

“40层激战中…”

“多少人”

“很多…”

“收到！”

陈珂在刘力菲冲出楼道被子弹打中后仰的一瞬间一把把人扑倒对面的过道里

“你不想活了！”

“没意义”

啪… 陈珂一巴掌扇在刘力菲的脸上，揪起刘力菲的领子就要揍她

“你打吧… 打死我… 我已经无所谓了”

“刘力菲！ 你对得起刘倩倩吗！ ”

“别提她！”

刘力菲不知道哪来的劲，瞬间将陈珂按在地上狂锤…… 陈珂自知按不住发狂的刘力菲，抱住头部阻挡刘力菲乱来的拳头… 感受到越来越缓慢的拳雨

“你对得起她为你挡的枪吗！”

“闭嘴！”

“刚才要不是她及时扑倒你！ 现在能捶我的就是她！ 刘倩倩！ ”

“你闭嘴啊！”

就在两人争吵不定的时候徐楚雯朝楼道中丢掷了一颗闪光弹冲到对岸，眼看刘力菲就要一拳击中陈珂的眼睛，拳头却被突如其来的拉力带歪了，拳头擦着陈珂的脸庞飞了出去，徐楚雯扑住刘力菲滑到墙角，将她按在墙上

“菲菲！ 你看看现在什么时候！ 你不想报仇了！ ”

“想！”

“那就别哭了！ 准备好！ 还有最后8层！ ”

在三人准备重返战场的时候被溅了一身血浆，一个妄想背后偷袭的黑衣人被青钰雯一枪开了瓢… 陈珂刚想打开麦克同外界联络才发现… 自己的主麦好巧不巧被子弹打爆了…… 其他人这一检查… 才发现自己的麦进水的进水，损坏的损坏，四个人完全没有一个好的耳麦…

“这… 破质量…”

“最后8层！ 冲！ ”

戴萌带着许佳琪、吴哲晗看到刘倩倩和胡晓慧的时候，眼眶中泪水不住的往外涌，遍地的黑衣人，满地的血… 红通通的一片，冲出去的四个人想必身上也挂了彩… 就在三人寻找30出口的时候，戴萌的耳机传来了内线通话的声音

“戴萌，总部催促我们撤退…”

“不撤”

“tako说还接到一个私密任务”

“强制撤退吗？”

“把徐慧玲除了…”

“什么？？？”

“莫莫没说错… 上面让我做干净点”

“你要执行吗？”

“看你”

戴萌思考了一下，还是带着KIKI、五折，继续向上…

47楼的陈珂一行人搜完了整栋楼都没看到能够继续向上的楼梯，不是楼梯口被杂物封死了，就是断裂的墙壁将楼道塞满一个人都过不去，搬也搬不动，移也移不走…… 情急之下一顿摸索突然摸到口袋里的手表

“青钰雯…”

“怎么了？”

“帮我们看看现在头上这个房间附近有没有人？”

“……… 嗯… 楼上没人，但是出门右手楼道口有一个，楼道尽头还有两个…”

“好的”

陈珂说完就从口袋里掏出一个玻璃刀，开始划玻璃

“你们有黏性很大的东西吗？”

三个一顿摸索，发现什么都没有，就在众人准备放弃的时候，刘姝贤突然回头看了看这个房间的角落—一张办公桌，桌上有3卷胶带……

陈珂废了很大劲，终于把玻璃划出一个人能通过的大小，下令将鞋子脱下来用胶布反着缠在脚掌上手心也缠一层，逐一爬出窗外向48楼前进… 好在大楼不是纯粹的写字楼，还有一些可以落脚的实处，四人有惊无险的爬到48楼的窗户处，陈珂小心翼翼的将胶带粘在玻璃上用玻璃刀划了一个胳膊的大小，将手伸进去把窗户打开，翻进房间里穿好衣服，突然听见窗户外有异响，四个人架好枪等着墙外的不速之客… 就在扳机准备扣动的时候，会议室的门突然打开… 四人快速躲好，关注着门口进来的人也关注着敞开的窗户。

就在黑衣人走到徐楚雯身边的那一刻窗户露出一个毛绒绒的头…

徐楚雯一把打晕过来的黑衣人，就看见刘力菲把枪口对着戴萌，一副马上要扣扳机的样子… 陈珂吓的立马跑过来拦住刘力菲……

等戴萌、许佳琪、吴哲晗翻进屋里，陈珂、徐楚雯、刘力菲、刘姝贤四人才知道上面的意思，但是众人商议了一下还是决定继续营救徐慧玲，因为这个女孩仿佛知道些什么惊天绝密……

一个两个三个… 7人呈剪头的队形向前突袭，终于到了尽头的会议厅，却被一声大笑惊的停住脚步…

戴萌认得这个声音… 这是曾经的一个师弟，他怎么在这里？ 不是曾经因为泄露内部消息被押走调查了吗？ 当时自己还是刑事课的一个小警员，一天天被上司压榨的可惨了，就没有过于关注这件事情… 但是据说这个师弟是做了什么不利于SNH国的事情被内部调查逮捕了？ 好像和他一起的还有6个…

“女人！ 你把密匙告诉我们就完了，何必呢”

“唔唔唔！ 唔唔唔！ ”

“唔唔啥啊？”

“哥，你把人嘴封了人怎么跟你说”

“唉？ 这胶布…”

“撕撕撕… 哪那么多废话… 撕开”

“唔，你们这群混球！ 我就是…”

帕

“死娘们… 让你说密码，骂nm呢？ ”

“是不是没被打够？”

徐楚雯趴在门口就听见屋里一顿拳打脚踢，凳子碎裂的声音，刚准备冲进去就被戴萌拉住…

“别莽… 咱们还不知道里面有几个人…”

"所以"

“在呢！”

“看一下里面几个人都在什么位置…”

“进门的房间都是红色，最里面的大厅只有8个人”

“好的”

就在众人准备踹开门往里突围的时候，大门突然自己开了… 眼看门里走出两个黑衣人一个搀着另一个，另外一个不知道怎么了捂着肚子很痛苦的样子，刘力菲刚准备开枪就被KIKI拦住

“等一下，咱们还不知道里面有多少人，先别冲动”

等两人走进厕所KIKI和五折也顺势溜了进去

“tmd，老四什么时候犯肠炎不好？ 偏偏这个时候…”

“四！ 你是死在厕所里了吗！ 四儿！ ”

陈珂看着逐渐起疑的黑衣人，头上急得冒出一层薄汗，眼瞅黑衣人要走进厕所巡查，正准备冲上去近身格斗……

“唉？ 你好了怎么不喊一声？ ”

厕所里出来的两个黑衣人一言不发的对着这个人点头哈腰的，就在三人快进到会议室里的时候后面两人给众人比了个手势…

“十分钟… 留意总麦”

眼看分针就要到指到48了，戴萌仔细的听着耳麦里传出的任何声音

“老大！ 生电研究所还是没有回复！ ”

“看来这个女人是没有什么作用了，等到了1点就除了吧～老四！ 你怎么样？ ”

KIKI坐在凳子上捂着肚子学着刚才黑衣人的样子紧紧靠着五折，一边摇头回应这个绑匪头头一边扫视房间里各个死角…… 不出意外的看到了好几个很奇怪的背包

“老三你带老四去隔间坐会”

五折闻言就带着KIKI往隔间挪动…

当分针落在10的时候戴萌的耳机闪了一下

“会议室内一共20人 外层12个没有重武器 死角有4个可疑包裹，内外层隔开的 进门就有6个人把手…”

随着一阵嘈杂，子弹射碎玻璃的声音、墙面桌子被射穿击碎，一时间飞溅的血液同墙皮木屑在空中一起绘制成一副画卷… 如果让时间定格在这一刻可能戴萌就不会这么痛恨自己不够全面的指挥…

伴随黑衣人们dong的跪在地上的还有被子弹打中大腿的陈珂… 徐楚雯把陈珂拉倒墙角就看见隐藏在绿植中的一个包裹，小心翼翼切开包裹看到计时器的时候，孩子立马跳起抱着陈珂就往房间另一角冲

“大家小心！ 墙角有定时炸弹！ ”

徐楚雯还没把陈珂放下内外层隔断的墙面就被人用枪射穿… 就在双方激战的时候，戴萌吼着让徐楚雯带着陈珂撤退到天台，徐楚雯怎么可能这么听话呢？ 她还有一个很重要的人没有见到，经过几次偷偷的窥视，徐楚雯更加坚定自己和这个被绑架的女孩一定有什么渊源……

飞奔到天台帮陈珂快速的包扎了一下伤口，将陈珂藏到暗处，摸索到总通风口跳了进去，按照记忆里的建筑结构图一个通风口、一个通风口爬到会议室隔间，踹开屋内顶盖一溜烟蹿到暗处的角落，眼看戴萌、刘力菲、刘姝贤陷入下风，猛地一个突进钻到徐慧玲的凳子后面，抽出腿上的战术小刀把徐慧玲背后的绳索割断… 将徐慧玲抱在怀里撤回的时候，眼睁睁看着刘姝贤被子弹击中，刘力菲拼了命的和人撕扯扭打在一起，戴萌为了保护KIKI被一个手雷震懵，五折则是陷入昏迷…

徐楚雯抱着徐慧玲冲上天台就傻眼了… 陈珂被一个黑衣人抓着脖子全身悬空在大楼外侧，放下昏厥中的徐慧玲，举起枪正准备冲过去

“你说～是你跑的快，还是我松手快？”

“有话好说…”

“哈哈哈… 好说～我要你旁边的那个女孩，你给吗？ ”

“我…”

“徐楚雯！ 没必要！ 我已经不行了…”

徐楚雯眼看陈珂松开了这人的手腕，急的额头上青筋爆出，一个是自己生死之交的兄弟，一个是可能了解自己身世之谜的女孩…

“换！ 我换！ ”

“一手交人一手接～”

徐楚雯看着黑衣人步步逼近，陈珂的绝望跃然脸上，就在双方换完人的时候，徐楚雯将陈珂放在安全的角落… 陈珂反手给了徐楚雯一巴掌

“我看错你了…”

“拿好”

徐楚雯不做任何解释，把枪塞到陈珂手上转身追逐那个拖着一条腿走的黑衣人…

徐楚雯沿着地上拖动的痕迹追着来到了天台的废弃角落

“你醒醒！ … 徐楚雯不值得”

“我…”

“她都用你和我交换了”

“是啊… 我又是她的什么人呢？ 不过是个任务罢了”

徐楚雯站在门外听着屋内的二人争论，从种种迹象都在告诉徐楚雯这个女孩绝对非同一般… 想了想还是冲进屋内满脸无所畏惧的对着黑衣人大喊

“举起手来！ 交出人质！ ”

黑衣人见徐楚雯再次冲来，毫不犹豫的钳住徐慧玲的脖子

“小警官我们来玩个游戏吧？ 你赢了我放人，你输了BOOM~你敢吗？ ”

“来！ 我徐楚雯还没怕过谁！ ”

徐慧玲静静的坐在椅子上，看着近身肉搏的两个人沉思了很久，每当眼睛注视这徐楚雯的时候脑子里都有一个声音再不断回荡（远离她！ 远离她！ ），但是又很想靠近。 这种感觉就像飞蛾对于极度高温的火苗一样有一种源自灵魂的召唤…

“你走吧！”

打斗中的两人应声停止，黑衣人看着徐楚雯满脸的不可置信和震惊。

“你的任务完成了—徐慧玲死了”

就在徐楚雯发愣的时候被徐慧玲一枪打中

“睡一觉吧，你不应该出现在这里…”

【清晨雨露浇洒人间业火 千年逐愿差之有三】

SNH国早间新闻：

中泰百货大楼于今日凌晨4点爆炸倒塌瞬间起火，火势猛烈。 消防人员在长达两个小时的灭火扑救中未搜寻到任何带有生命特征的物体…

【幽蓝色的液体静静流淌 培养皿中孕育新生】

"欢迎回来"

"我是谁？

"997号，徐楚文"

"是的， 主人"

"我是徐惠玲"


End file.
